1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a linear vibration generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of vibration generator apparatus used in electronic devices such as cellular phones, game consoles, and portable digital assistant, etc., as an alternative to creating sound effects, which can cause discomfort to other persons. In particular, such vibration generator apparatus is mounted in cellular phones for use in generating silent call signals, and in accordance with the trends in current cellular phones towards smaller sizes and slimmer shapes, there is a growing demand for vibration generator apparatus that provides smaller sizes and greater functionality.
The vibration generator apparatus, as one of the means for indicating call signals employed in communication equipment such as cellular phones, is a component that converts electrical energy into mechanical vibration using the generation of electromagnetic forces. The vibration generator apparatus may be mounted in cellular phones to be used as a silent call signal indicator.
The vibration generator apparatus according to the related art may use a method of obtaining mechanical vibration by rotating an oscillator having an eccentric mass. The driving force can be generated by providing an electric current to a coil in the oscillator through a contact point between the brush and the commutator, by way of rectifying actions.
However, the vibration generator apparatus according to the related art induces mechanical friction and electrical sparks, when the brush passes the segments of the commutator and the electrodes between the segments. This can lead to the creation of foreign substances, such as black powder, which reduce the durability of the vibration generator apparatus.